chicago_pdfandomcom-20200223-history
Justice
Justice is the twenty-first episode of the third season and the 59th overall episode of Chicago P.D. Summary After a hooded man open fires on their patrol car, Roman is left wounded and Burgess takes off after the shooter and shoots when she finds him turning in her direction with a glimmer of silver in his hand. No gun has been found at the crime scene and the shooter is identified as a 17-year-old African American teenager. Assistant State Attorney Peter Stone, who sent Voight to prison, and his team need to collect enough evidence to indict the teen and clear Burgess, but must tread with caution on this high profile case as tensions run high. Cast Main Cast * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin lindsay * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt * Brian Geraghty as Officer Sean Roman Crossover Cast * Colin Donnell as Dr. Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Dr. Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Steven R. McQueen as Firefighter Jimmy Borrelli * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Philip Winchester as Assistant State's Attorney Peter Stone * Joelle Carter as Investigator Laura Nagel * Carl Weathers as State's Attorney Mark Jefferies * Nazneen Contractor as Assistant State's Attorney Dawn Patel * Ryan-James Hatanaka as Investigator Daren Okada * Lorraine Toussaint as Defense Attorney Shambala Green Recurring Cast * Samuel Hunt as Greg Gerwitz * Stella Maeve as Nadia Decotis Guest Cast * Kelvin Harrison Jr. as Michael Ellis * Chip Zien as Judge Lurman * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * Sherrice Eaglin as Cecily Ellis * Michael Hargrove as John Ellis * Matthew Klingler as Cade * Bubba Weiler as Kelton * Victoria Allen as Penny Coker * Ike Smith as Dean Royal * Edward Hayes as Protester * David Lowenthal as Marine Unit Lieutenant * Marcus Hendricks as Uniformed Officer * Miriam Lee as Paramedic * Earnest Lee as Voice in the Court Quotes Ruzek: Kim, I know you and I ended pretty rough, but hey, I still care about you, a lot, and if you need anything, at all, I'm here. I got your back ---- Stone: Come on, we all know what happened that night. The other guy Ellis said was shooting, he's not on any cameras. And the building he said he supposedly ran into? One door, triple locked from the inside. Houdini couldn't have gotten in. ---- Stone: When you shot Michael Ellis were you thinking with your head or your crotch? ---- Roman: We're all sleeping in our own beds tonight. Let the city sleep too. ---- Jefferies: If Michael Ellis is acquitted, you come into work the next morning, start a new case, while I, an elected official, am voted out of office come November. Notes and Trivia * This episode serves as a back-door pilot for the upcoming series Chicago Justice. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes